Locked in a closet again
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been locked in the closet again by their fellow Gleeks. What will they get up to now? Puckleberry and Brittana. Sequel to Locked in a closet.


**This is a sequel to Locked in a closet. You don't have to read that to understand this. This isn't gonna be the same as last time I promise. Puck and Rachel are together in this and they've now graduated. It's a week a after they left high school and another Glee club sleepover.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" laughed Puck in disbelief. This was the second time he has got locked in the closet. _Second time!_ And with Rachel Berry once again.

"Can't believe you fell for it again." smiled Rachel, she was sitting against the wall with her arms and legs crossed, her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Noah scoffed and sat down opposite her."I was being a gentleman, helping you get the hoover for the mess Finn made in the living room."

The brunette giggled."You started the popcorn fight Noah."

The ma hawked boy glared at her."I _didn't _knock the bowl over though did i?"

"I suppose not."

"I can't see you Rachel." he pouted. This time the gleeks had turned the light off after they had locked the door.

"N'aww i'm right here Noah." replied the brunette searching around until she felt a strong masculine hand.

"Come here." He smirked pulling his giggling girlfriend towards him.

"Noah!" laughed Rachel as she fell into his arms.

"I guess we can do what we did last time." he whispered huskily before he started kissing her neck. _So soft. So smooth. I can never get enough of her._

_"_Noah..." she moaned, her hand started moving down towards his pants."I need you."

Puck shivered at her words and was about to reply before another voice spoke up.

"Ewww gross. Get a room!" It hissed.

"S that wasn't very nice!" another voice rang out.

Both the startled teens broke apart, facing the place where the two feminine voices came from.

"What the hell?"

"Shut it Puckerman."

"Santana?"

"No it's Angelina Jolie."

Puck rolled his eyes at the sarcastic response and brought Rachel closer."Why are you in here?"

"We were having sex." replied a bubbly voice. Santana groaned.

"Brittany baby..."

"Oops was i not s'pose to say that?"

Rachel and Noah's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you two together then?" asked the diva.

"It's none of your business Manhands!"

"Yes!"

The Latina sighed heavily, this was one of the times where Brittany's dumbness wasn't adorable."Ok we are."

"Oh." said Puck, trying to get his head around the fact that two of the hottest girls in school are now gay."Wait... Are you two naked?" He snickered before groaning in pain when an elbow connected with his ribs."Sorry Rach." he muttered.

"Wouldn't you like to know." flirted Santana.

"Not really,no." came Rachel's agitated reply.

"Pfft. If you saw this body Berry then you'd go gay in a instant." retorted the Latina.

"Then we can have a threesome." giggled Brittany.

"Rach is not going gay! Especially when she had the Puckasauraus for a boyfriend." growled Noah, pulling the diva impossibly closer.

"Wow chill Puckerman. It's not like i want her anyway. If i wanted her then i would already have her." Hissed Santana.

"Why do you not want her S? she's a great kisser." sighed Brittany dreamily.

Santana and Puck's jaw's dropped in utter shock whilst Rachel buried her head in her boyfriends chest, embarrassed.

"You what?" gaped Puck looking at the girl in his arms then to the black shadow, who was Brittany.

"You slept with Berry?" growled Santana. She couldn't bare the thought of _her _girlfriend and _Berry _in the same bed together.

"No silly." giggled the ditsy blond."I kissed her cuz that's what you do when I'm upset, and she was very upset so i kissed her."

The Latina's eye twiched."Was it... nice?"

"Very."

"Better then me." Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach, how dare Berry be a better kisser then her.

"Your still the best S." smiled Brittany pecking her on the lips.

"Pfft yeah right. I know full well Rachel is a better kisser then Santana." scoffed Puck."Brittany's only saying that because she doesn't want to hurt your 'feelings'."

Santana saw red and flung herself at the startled boy. He had only enough time to move Rachel out the way before he was struck in the jaw by a fist.

"You *punch* Asshole *punch* I *punch* Hate *punch* You!" She growled. Noah grabbed her bare waist and pushed the frantic girl off of him.

"Geez San. You didn't have to throw your naked self at me. Nice offer but no thanks." laughed Puck pulling Rachel back into his arms and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek."Besides there's only one girl for me."

Santana was about to lunge herself at him again but a pair a familiar arms wrapped around her waist."Don't S." whispered her girlfriend.

"Your so lucky Puckerman." She hissed refering to the girl that was stopping her attacking him.

Puck however, took it a different way."I know. How did i end up with such a amazing girlfriend." he sighed happily.

Rachel smiled."It's me who's lucky Noah."

"Mmm."

A comfortable silence fell upon the foursome. Both couple's were in their own world. Brittany was singing softly into Santana's ear, who giggled everytime she got the words wrong or mixed up, and Puck was humming softly whilst holding the love of his life in his arms. All were happy for the peace and content with each other. Well that's until Puck speaks up.

"Soooo what you guys think about a foursome?"

Let's just say Noah won't be able to have kids for a very very long time.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
